Into the Dark
by NeonDomino
Summary: Inspired by: I'll Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie. When Remus dies, he looks for the guiding light only to see none. He's not alone however. Wolfstar.


Written for The Houses Competition

House: Hufflepuff

Year: 7

Category: Standard

Prompt: 2. [Song Prompt] I'll Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie

Word Count: 1296

Also written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Assignment 10 - Beauty Therapy - 3 - Concealer: Write about hiding something. (Sirius hiding that he found his light)

This is an AU. I've purposely left it unspecified as to whether they have magic or not.

It's not specified where they are, because they themselves don't know.

They do not know each other before they die.

* * *

**Into the Dark**

**Inspired by: I'll Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie**

* * *

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

Remus could feel the gravel underneath his feet as he walked down the narrow pathway, searching. He was sure he had been walking for miles, and there had been people along the way. But each person he saw would turn off onto a new path, claiming to see a light.

Remus saw none. Each path was as dark as the one he was on, yet he knew that none of the smaller ones were meant for him.

A part of him wanted to turn back. Perhaps he had missed his light? But he knew that if he had seen a light, he'd have known.

He carried on.

* * *

_But I'll be close behind and I'll follow you into the dark_

"Stupid path," someone muttered a distance away. Remus sped up at the sound of another voice. It had been hours since he had last heard someone. Well, time felt strange here. Hours could have been days, but it would be nice not to walk this path alone again. Perhaps the stranger felt the same way, wanting company until one of them found their lights?

"Excuse me," he called when he was close enough to hear the gravel underneath the other man's shoe.

He heard the stranger stop and the man turned, his eyes meeting Remus'.

"You've been on here long?" the man asked, surprised at the sight of Remus, but recovering quickly. He reached up, brushing dark curls behind his ear.

Remus nodded. "Long enough," he replied tiredly. "I'd love some company."

The man watched Remus for a moment, contemplating the offer. "When did you die?"

Remus gave a small shrug. "I think it was the seventh of August," he guessed. He remembered being in bad health and the days had been a blur towards the end.

"The second." The corners of the man's lips turned upward. "You followed me down here. It's a shame I didn't slow down a little—we could have avoiding walking alone a lot sooner." He extended his hand. "Sirius."

"Remus."

* * *

_Just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hint of a spark_

"Another path," Sirius commented quietly as they noticed the tell-tale signs of an upcoming new path as they walked. His hand reached out, clasping Remus'. "What if it's yours?"

Remus shook his head. They had been there so long now—there was no light and he was scared where the main path would take them.

But even if it was bad, he was willing to go there with Sirius.

"It might be yours," he said, watching as their own path seemed to widen before branching off. Darkness sat at the end of the path, but he knew that someone would see a light there.

It just wasn't his or Sirius' turn.

But as they walked, Remus' mind turned to the sparks he felt when the other man's hand touched his. He knew it wasn't the time or place, but he couldn't help as his mind drifted to it. Though they were walking through the dark, Sirius felt like he made the place a whole lot brighter.

* * *

_But it's nothing to cry about_

"I can't do this any longer," Remus whispered, dropping to his knees on the road. Sirius was at his side in seconds, reaching out to Remus.

"We can keep going," Sirius insisted gently. "We'll find your light."

Remus shook his head. Tears stained his cheeks. There was no light for him. He wouldn't see his mother again, or his father. Eventually Sirius would find his own and Remus would walk the path for the rest of his existence, alone.

"I promise we will," Sirius continued, reaching to wipe a tear from Remus' cheek. "No matter what, I won't let you travel this path alone until you find yours."

Remus roughly wiped at his face with the back of his hand. "But what about…" he trailed off, realising Sirius' words. His companion—friend even—was focused only on the idea of Remus' light and not his own. "You found yours?"

Silence followed the question and Remus knew he was right. He stared at Sirius. "When?" he pushed.

Sirius smiled. His fingers moved from Remus' cheek to cup his jaw. "When I was alone on the road, and you caught up to me," he murmured.

"But… was there a path there?" Remus checked, frowning slightly. "I don't remember meeting you where the path turned off."

Sirius chuckled. "You. You're my light," he replied gently. "I found _you_, Remus."

"But you saw a light on a path too," Remus said, trying not to let Sirius' comment distract him.

"I'm only going towards a light that we can both see," Sirius promised him. "So. We're going to walk again and again, until we find _our_ light."

Remus allowed Sirius' help getting back up, wrapping his arms around him, holding him close.

Suddenly the dark didn't seem so bad. If he spent forever in this darkness with Sirius, he'd be happy. Because he had found something that mattered.

Lips found his.

* * *

_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_

They walked slower now. Remus knew he wasn't going to find his light, and he knew Sirius had already found his. What was the use in rushing? Their fingers remained entwined as they walked the path as though taking a stroll through the park.

"My mum would be turning in her grave if she could see me," Sirius commented, lifting their joined hands as he did so.

"She wouldn't approve?" Remus asked.

Sirius shook his head. "Sexuality was a taboo subject in my home. She found a magazine… just a page I had ripped out and…" he trailed off, lifting his other hand. "Ruler across the knuckles until they were raw."

"Why your hand?"

Sirius smirked. "I'm right handed," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Remus rolled his eyes fondly. "But she never accepted me. But that's the past and I'm here with you now. All that matters is what you think of me."

"I think the world of you," Remus admitted. "Tell me—is anyone waiting for you in your light?"

Sirius considered the question. "Yes," he admitted. "My little brother and my best friend. But I've already decided that I want to be here with you."

"Sirius—"

"I've made my choice," Sirius insisted firmly. "I love you, and I'm not leaving your side ever. One day we'll both see the light, and we'll go into it… together."

They continued on their way, and Remus' lips curved into a wide smile. "My mum would love you," he said.

"When we find our light, I can't wait to meet her," Sirius insisted. "So tell me everything about your life."

"Everything?"

"We have forever together. We've got time."

"Well, most recently… I fell in love with you," Remus began.

* * *

_You and me we've seen everything to see_

"We're looping back around," Sirius said, pointing to the curve in the path up ahead. A short distance away was the beginning of the path, where they had started. "We'll walk the path again, okay?"

Remus shook his head slightly, not looking where Sirius was pointing. Instead he glanced to where the road branched off. For the first time, he saw a light.

"The last one," he murmured.

Sirius followed his gaze.

"Is it light for you too?" Remus checked. "Because if it's not, we'll walk until we find one that's light for the both of us. I'm not going anywhere without you. We can walk in the dark together. You followed me through the dark, and now I'll follow you."

Sirius grinned. "I'll follow you anywhere," he insisted. "I see this light too, so let's do this together."

Remus nodded. Hand in hand, the pair finally turned off the path.


End file.
